destiny island
by Shades Of Purple
Summary: this is a story about how kairi got to destiny island, wanna find out what happened? read and find out!R&R please!
1. leaving

Chapter 1  
  
Leaving  
  
"Kairi! Get to work before I hit you!" said Kairi 's mother lazily, "Stupid idiot!" Kairi thought, "She's always so mean." Kairi hated her mother, her father died seven years ago. Someone shot him. Kairi didn't know whom; all she wanted to do is to get away from Hollow Bastion. She hated her life, "Why is life so complicated?" she thought, but never knew the answer. As Kairi thought about things that happened to her, she fell asleep. "Wake up! You lazy!" It was Kairi's mother. Kairi got up and took the broom from the counter, she began sweeping the mess that her mom made, and there were glasses, cigarettes, liquid, and dust everywhere. Kairi sweep and then something suddenly pop up in her head. Kairi smiled. She had a plan to leave this horrible place.  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter, it's my first fanfictions, so please be nice! 


	2. The plan

Chapter 2  
  
The plan  
  
After doing the sweeping, Kairi went up to her room. Her room looked dark, as if nobody lived there for years, there was spider webs, dusts, and rats everywhere, Kairi slept on a hard board, it hurt her back but she knew she had to sleep. Kairi changed her old black dress into a new black bikini; she put an other white one on top. She had a yellow and a purple band on her left hand, another blue yellow and purple on her right arm. She had light pink shorts and a short skirt; Kairi tied a belt on her waist and set off. She put on her shoes on and began her journey. Kairi went downstairs and opened the front door, in the living room, Kairi saw her mother with a bunch of friends drinking, playing cards and laughing. Kairi gave her mother a short stare and began out the door. Kairi ran and ran until she got to the ferry ride park, Kairi jumped on one of the that said, "To Destiny Island" she didn't notice the sign, she just didn't care. " Wake up! You've got to wake up, kid!" Kairi opened her eyes and a bright sunlight shined on her, Kairi got up and walked off the ferry, she stepped on the hot sand and saw a whole bunch of kids on the beach, Kairi smiled and began running against the beach. She stopped and her smile fades away. One of the girl from the crowd walked out and greeted Kairi, " You must be new here, but you'll get use to here, it's a lot of fun! You know what they say, here is for kids only! So what's your name?" "K-K- Kairi." Kairi said nervously, " My name is Selphie!" Selphie said reaching her hand out, Kairi did the same, they shake each other's hands and Selphie grabbed Kairi by the hand, Selphie ran and stopped at the middle of the crowd, "If you know me, then you'll have to know my friends too! Don't worry, they are nice!" Selphie said kindly, Kairi nodded, "PEOPLE! STOP WHAT YOUR DOING AND LISTEN TO ME! WE HAVE SOMEONE NEW IN OUR ISLAND!" Selphie screamed, everyone covered their ears as she yelled, " Ok, ok, we get the point, Selphie," said a brown haired boy; his hair was spiky in the air. "Hi, my name is Sora," said the boy, " This is Riku," said Sora pointing to a silver haired boy looking away, "This is Wakka," pointing to a boy with brown hair, this time he had a red ribbon tied around his forehead," " And this is Tidus, " pointing to a boy with brown mixed with blond haired boy, they all waved except for Riku, Kairi giggled and her giggle turned into a laugh. Everyone looked confused, " My name is Kairi," she said now smiling.  
  
I hope you like the second chapter! 


	3. simple and clean

Chapter 3 Simple and clean  
  
Kairi slept at Selphie's house for a bit of time. Kairi at least liked there more than her horrible home at Hollow Bastion, Kairi knew that her mother would be mad if she finds out what she done and would kill her for doing such thing, but Kairi didn't care, her home at destiny land was great, Kairi loved there, but the person she was most interest in was Sora, she always looked up to him, Sora also liked Kairi, whenever Kairi giggles at him, Sora always blushes, he always daydream about Kairi. "Wake up you lazy bum!" Kairi giggled at Sora, " Ahh, you always have to do that?" Sora asked in confusion, Kairi nodded and giggled once again, she thought everything at destiny land was funny. " Hey Kairi!" Selphie yelled, "Wanna play a game of volley ball?" Selphie asked, Kairi shook her head and shouted, " No thanks", Selphie shrugged and told Tidus and Wakka that she didn't want to play either since Kairi wasn't playing, Selphie then got up and yelled, " Race you guys to the paopu tree!" Wakka and Tidus got up and ran with Selphie. Kairi sat down beside Sora and thought that Destiny Island was her true home; she decided that she would never go back to Hollow Bastion. "Can I ask you something?" Sora suddenly asked. " I guess," Kairi smiled, " What was your home like out there?" When Kairi heard that she looked down, " I-I- I don't remember, " she said, " What? But you just came yesterday!" Sora stated, Kairi remembered everything but didn't want to tell Sora, she decided if she did tell him, he would ask her more, "But do you like your old home?" Sora asked once again, " No! I hate it! I don't know why you have to ask me everything about my old home! If you're so interested, then go to Hollow Bastion and explore my home! But if I were you, I would never go there, because I like Destiny Island more than any other Islands out there! Here is simple and clean!" Kairi shouted at Sora, and ran away with tears in her eyes, Sora felt sorry for her, " She lived in Hollow Bastion?" Sora wondered to himself, he thought than he heard of that name somewhere, but where? Sora ran after Kairi and tried to run as fast as he could, Kairi was fast for a girl, " And I thought Selphie was as slow as a turtle," Sora thought. Kairi ran and ran and she fell over some bushes, her legs got scratched by the bushes and now were bleeding, there were scars on her hands from her mean mother, Kairi fell and got up again, "What is this place?" She wondered, it looked like a cave, there was a big wooden door in front of her, Sora finally catches up and went beside Kairi, " Look Kairi, I'm really sorry that I asked about your home and stuff, but the only place I been to is here, my home, your right, here is simple and clean." Kairi smiled, and said, "It's not your fault," Sora smiled too and he took Kairi's hand and they happily walked out of the dark place.  
  
That was chapter 3, hope you liked it! Man, it tooked me forever! R&R please! 


	4. I hate you!

Chapter 4  
  
I hate you!  
  
The next day, Kairi and Selphie walked along the side of the beach, Kairi and Selphie's hair blew in the wind. " Selphie," Kairi asked, " Yes?" Selphie answered, " Have you ever wondered what would you do if your parents were mean to you and made you do work?" Kairi asked sadly, " Not ever, but if they were mean, I'll run away and never go back to that place. Why?" Selphie asked in confusion, " I-I -I just wanna know," Kairi answered wiping a tear from her eye, "No, really, why? I mean, your beginning to cry." Selphie stated handing her a tissue, Kairi thanked her and answered, " Be- be- because that's what happen to me, my mom is really mean and she made me her slave!" Kairi pleaded running off crying hard now. Selphie ran after her, Kairi ran and suddenly stopped in front of the papou tree that Selphie and the other guys were racing at earlier, " Please, I beg you, Selphie, just leave me alone!" Kairi cried, Selphie pat her on the shoulder and left. After Kairi had stopped crying, she went back to the beach, " Why am I thinking about my past? It's already over, this is my home now, it's simple and clean!" Kairi thought and smiled, " You feel better?" said a girl's voice, " Selphie!" Kairi yelled and went up to her, " I feel much better, thanks to you," Kairi giggle and Selphie joined her. A moment later, Sora came and asked, " Chill, guys, what's so funny?" Kairi's giggle suddenly changed into a laughter, " You!" " Me? What? Somethin' on my face?" Sora asked nervously, he was blushing, " No silly! You're funny!" Kairi laughed, " Aw, come on," Sora said. Selphie stopped giggling and suddenly her eyes turned wide open, " Look, guys! It's a woman or some sort!" Sora and Kairi stopped what they're doing and looked at the deep blue ocean, Selphie was right, there was a woman, and she was driving a yellow boat, she was wearing a short pink dress and had red high heels, she had long brown hair and tattoos of snakes on her arms, she kind of looked like Kairi, " Could it be? My mother? It is the right time to feel afraid?" Kairi asked herself, worried. The woman stopped at the beach and Kairi's mouth dropped open, it was, it was her mean cheap mother. " Kairi, what's the matter?" Sora asked anxiously, Kairi didn't say anything, she just pause there like a statue. Kairi's mother walked up to Kairi, slowly she slapped her right on her soft face, it hurt so much that Kairi lost her grip, she fell down on the sand and used her left hand to cover her injured cheek, the scratch marks on her face began to bleed, " What's the problem with you? You ugly beast!" Sora yelled as he went up to Kairi to support her, Selphie ran up to Kairi and tooked Sora's place while he took his wooden sword to fight Kairi's mother, " There's no need," Kairi's mother smiled, Sora pointed his wooden sword to Kairi's mother and said, " You will be sorry!" Kairi slowly got up using Selphie's help, she told Selphie to let go of her, Kairi walked up to her mother and pushed her into the water, her mother's pink nail polish began to fade away in the water, " Melissa!" Kairi yelled as loud as she could, " No! Nobody calls me by my first name except for the people I let! You little fool! My sense of beauty is gone!" " You're not the boss of me! Anybody! You don't know how to take care of anyone and you're as lazy as a pig! You hear me? A pig! This is my own personal life! Nobody ruins it! You hear me? NOBODY!" Kairi screamed, Melissa got up and went up to Kairi, she tried to punch Kairi in the face but Sora blocked her with his sword, Melissa let go and backed away.  
  
That was chapter 4! Hope you like it! I took way forever to finish! 


	5. Too much to ask

Chapter 5 Too much to ask  
  
" Kairi! You'll be sorry! I know it!" Kairi's mother Melissa yelled. Sora moved his wooden sword forward and stabbed it right into the heart of Kairi's mother. Selphie used her hands to block her eyes from seeing while Kairi just stood there with no emotion. Kairi bend down slowly and gently touch her mother on the heart. " What are you doing? I thought you hated your mother!" Sora exclaimed, Kairi ignored him and slowly sat down beside her mother. She pushed her mother away while Sora and Selphie watched her. Kairi carried her mother into the yellow boat her mother was driving before and slowly covered her mother with sand, she give the boat a gentle push and walked away.  
  
" Um, Sora? What do you think just happened?" Asked Selphie in a strange way. Sora shrugged and walked away. " I'm finding Kairi," said Sora quickly, and ran off. Selphie sigh and went back home.  
  
"Kairi!" Sora yelled, it was almost midnight and still he didn't Kairi yet. The place he was searching at was dark, so Sora bumped into dark figures. "Ouch!" Sora shouted, he bumped into a tree. "Sora, you're so clumsy!" Giggled a dark figure behind him, "Kairi!" Sora yelled and ran to her, "Where were you! I've been looking for you for so long!" Sora said sounding serious. " Me?! I've been following you all the time!" Kairi giggled. " Come on Kairi, let's go back," Kairi nodded in agreement and took Sora's hand, and they walked back to the beach slowly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 is up! Sorry if I made it short, the reason is because I couldn't think of anything else. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! Because I decided to go on to my next story! And this time, I'm gonna make the story longer like you guys said! Please people! I beg you, to R&R please! ^-^  
  
Bye for now!  
  
~ Hikairi77~ 


End file.
